Inheritance
by Frost Icewolf
Summary: After second years disastrous defense professor, and professor Binns finally requesting help to 'move on', Dumbledore goes down to his brothers pub for advice. At the Hog's Head, he finds more than advice, he finds himself four new professors. But not just any professors, he finds, dragon riders.
1. Hiring Professors

**Frost here, bringing you the first chapter of another story I was working on a while back. I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: Hiring Professors

Albus Dumbledore was probably the most well known and influential wizard since Merlin. He was not however the most powerful, no that title belonged to Harry Potter, not that many knew that. He was also not the all knowing, infallible wizard that the majority of the world seemed to believe. Unfortunately this was true, and on this particular problem, he was stumped. The last Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was, quite frankly, the worst in a string of bad professors. Just over twenty consecutive years of DADA teachers lasted less than a year. It was so bad, he didn't have any applicants, not that he could blame them. The last two years had been especially bad, one turned to ash, while the other lost all his memories. To compound this, his history teacher had finally requested to move on. The ghost of Professor Binns was gone, so he also needed a history teacher. Problem was, there were very few magical historians. And the few he knew were either otherwise occupied, or uninterested. So that was how Albus Dumbledore found himself in his brothers pub, the Hog's Head, drinking firewhiskey. Aberforth Dumbledore pored his brother another glass of firewhiskey before asking, "So, what brought this drinking spree on?"

Albus was silent for a moment, "I have a problem. A very big problem. I once more need a DADA professor, and I have no applicants. To top it off, I also need a new history professor. Once more, I have nobody to fill that spot. I just don't know what to do."

Aberforth frowned, "Have you tried old Bagshot?"

Albus nodded, "She's nearly gone round the bend, but I asked. Wasn't interested."

"The kid, what's his name? Lupin?" Aberforth suggested.

"Can't find him. Besides, you know as well as I do that he'd be at least reluctant to come." Albus told him.

"Excuse me," a soft, slightly musical voice cut in, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. If you wouldn't mind, I could teach your DADA class."

The two Dumbledore brothers turned towards the newcomer. He had ear length, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall, well built, obviously strong. He was also fairly slender. His face was angled, almost elvish. His eyes were slightly slanted and his ears were pointed. He wore thick brown boots, rugged leather pants, a belt seemingly made of woven cloth, and a light green tunic. Over his tunic was a thick cloak, made of the hide of some animal they didn't recognize, which was adorned with wolf furs. He wore a thin metal chain, hanging from which was a pendent, a hammer. At his right hip he had a sheathed dagger. Albus asked, "You offered?"

"Aye, I did." The man, who appeared to be no older then his twenties said.

Albus nodded, "You wouldn't happen to have your credentials on you, would you?"

The man laughed lightly, "In fact, I actually do. Mine and some others."

"May I see it?" Albus asked.

"You may." The man had a half smile as he said this, but made no moves to give him anything.

After a couple of moments of waiting Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course, how silly of me. I asked if I was allowed to see it. Very well, would you give me your credentials?"

The man laughed again, Dumbledore noted that it was a soft musical sound, almost like a birdsong. "Of course. I must apologize. I came here mainly to remember times long past, and I recall my old mentor asking a question only to get a very similar answer. Here you go." The man handed Albus a stack of papers.

Aberforth whistled, "How many people are in that thing?"

The man smiled slightly, "Just myself, my wife, my son, and my daughter."

Albus asked, "Your name is Eragon Shadeslayer?" At the man's nod he said, "You realize most of these classes haven't been offered in over two hundred years."

Eragon nodded, "However, my family do not need pay. We have other means to make money. I assure you, we can acquire anything needed for our class."

"And you said you wanted to be the DADA professor? What classes do you think the others should teach?" Albus asked, he was excited. Four new professors, that would mean he could bring back some old classes!

"Let's see, my wife Arya would do best in history, but be warned, she will teach both magical and non-magical in the same class. My son, Kevan, would likely prefer to teach a class on enchanting. While my daughter Flora would prefer to teach politics and about mental magics. I would also not mind teaching a class about fighting with weapons." Eragon listed.

Albus was stunned, someone who wanted to teach mental magics was unheard of. And very few used weapons anymore, though some, especially the traditionalists, would want to learn. "I have no problem about that. Would you care to introduce me to your family? I'd like to have all the paperwork done as soon as possible." He was positively gleeful.

Eragon nodded, then lifted his mug and quaffed the last of his firewhiskey. "Ah, not a bad drink. Many thanks for that." He flipped a galleon to Aberforth, then motioned to Albus. "Come come, my place isn't all that near."

It was after about half an hour of walking on a trail in the forest that Eragon stopped. "Albus, I must tell you some things before we enter my home. First, as you can probably tell, I'm not fully human. I am half High Elf. Thousands of years ago there was a continent, known as Alegiesia. Five major sentient races populated it. Humans, dwarves, urgals, high elves, and true dragons. My home is a magically expanded pocket dimension, the last remains of Alegiesia. The last urgals, a dwarf clan, the remaining high elves, and the last true dragons inhabit it. There are some humans here as well. In this place, we have a group, one I am the leader of in fact. They are known as the dragon riders. We are peacekeepers, scholars, warriors, inventors, and researchers. We all have two things in common. We all can use magic, and we have all bonded to a dragon."

Albus asked, "What do you mean bonded to a dragon?"

Eragon explained, "While we are young, we are allowed to take a test. You can take this test every year, starting when you are eight, ending when you are twenty. This test involves touching a group of unhatched dragon eggs. To pass an egg will start to hatch, once it hatches, the person touches the hatchling, and they are bonded. They have a mental link, if they couldn't use magic before they become able to, and they slowly acquire the pointed ears and speed, strength, and stamina of an elf. After that, they are trained, first with those of their group. One by one each is taken by a full rider as an apprentice. Their masters will train the pair, dragon and rider, until they deem them ready for the final test. They must pass the judgement of the council, upon doing so they become full riders. The council is a group of thirty one full riders that are switched about every three years. I am the last of the council, and only vote when a tie must be broken. Besides that, I have the final say in all things, but we do have a second council that only the most experienced riders are on. They act as my advisors, and they share news that they feel the others should know."

Albus nodded, "Fascinating. But why do you tell me this?"

"Three reasons, first we don't use wands, so we will need to acquire some. Second, everyone still living in my family is a rider, so we will be bringing our dragons with us. And third, I would like permission to test your students to see if they can become riders."

Albus stroked his beard, "Don't use wands? But you can, correct?"

Eragon nodded, "Yes, however I lost mine a few hundred years ago. The only one in my family that might still have hers is my daughter."

Albus nodded, "Good good, now how big are true dragons?"

Eragon snorted, "They're about the size of a house cat when they hatch, and they never stop growing." He watched as the headmaster paled, "b\But don't worry, I discovered a way to slow it down to practically nothing. Most dragons prefer to take that path. My own dragon is about fifty some feet long, that's about the normal size of the dragons nowadays."

Albus sighed in relief, "Alright then, I have no problems with any of that."

Eragon clapped, "Excellent! Come along, almost to the portal."

After the visit Albus Dumbledore was extremely happy. He'd managed to solve both his problems at once, and now had a few new classes he could reinstate. He had decided to send information about all of the elective classes to every student who would be at least a third year. He laughed, the coming year would be brilliant.

Hermione Granger pouted as she read the letter, new electives had been added, so it would be impossible for her to take all the classes, even with the time turner that professor McGonagall was going to let her borrow. After a lot of thinking she finally decided to take Runes, Arithmancy, Mental Magics, Enchanting, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Ron Weasley noted that the stuff about the electives had gotten there. Quickly looking over the choices he decided to take the easy ones. Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. That decided, he headed outside to go flying.

Harry Potter had only been at his relatives house for three weeks and he was already absolutely miserable. Ron sent a single letter in that time, although Hermione had been sending him letters at least twice a week. Corresponding with Hermione made Harry realize two things. One, she was a much better friend then Ron. And two, he needed to stop lazing around and actually apply himself. As he thought this, Harry was surprised by an owl landing on his desk. He removed the letter only to see that it was from Hogwarts. 'Must be the elective stuff.' He thought. Harry read through it, and finally decided to take Runes, Weapons, and Mental Magics. That done he turned to his final piece of homework, Potions.


	2. The Start of School

**Frost here, coming with the second chapter of Inheritance. I own nothing, but if I did, Eragon and Arya would have ended up staying together and becoming a couple at the end of the fourth book! Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: The Start of School

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a compartment. They were the only ones there. Ron had gone practically ballistic when he found out that Harry was taking Hermione's side, that he was going to do more than the bare minimum to stay in Quidditch. Ron absolutely refused to listen to Harry's reasons, before storming out saying that Harry had betrayed him. So they were sitting alone, speculating about what the new courses would be like. Suddenly a girl poked her head in, the two looked at their older housemate. "Hi Katie!" Hermione greeted. Harry grinned at her.

Katie Bell smiled, "hi Harry, Hermione. Mind if I sit here?"

They answered in the negative and she lugged her trunk up onto the luggage rack before dropping into the seat across from Harry. "So Katie, why you in here?" Harry asked in curiosity.

She smiled, "actually, I couldn't find Angelina or Alicia. I don't want to listen to Oliver's Quidditch lectures any longer then I need to, and I don't especially want to be around Fred or George yet. So when I found you, well perfect."

The three continued to talk, crack jokes, and laugh, until the train began to stop. "What's going on? It's too soon for us to already be there." Hermione asked in confusion.

Harry was looking out the window, "I don't know. It looks like some people are getting on though."

As they waited the air seemed to get cold, and then from the next car they heard scream! Instantly Harry was up, he flung the door open and headed to the next compartment. The door was open and inside were two girls, one his age, one a year younger. The younger girl was on the ground, her hands covering her face as a black cloaked figure hunched over her. It had almost skeletal hands, and was slowly pulling her arms away from her face. The other girl seemed paralyzed. Harry noticed that the cloaked figure was floating. And then he kicked it, hard. After that he felt some kind of energy build up in him, he felt like he had to do something. He felt as if he'd burst if he didn't release the energy. So he did, brilliant green lightning shot from his hand and collided with the creature, causing it to screech in pain. Suddenly it fled, and he collapsed, almost immediately falling unconscious.

When Harry awoke he was in a very familiar place, the hospital wing. He groaned, and reached for his glasses. As he put them on he noticed that it must be very late, but the pair of girls he had saved earlier were sleeping in chairs next to him. Also there was Hermione. Now that he had time to properly see the two girls he recognized them. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, both Slytherins. Suddenly the lights flared as madam Pomfry bustled over. "Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?"

Harry groaned, "like my head had a dragon sit on it. What happened?"

"You did something very foolish, but it seems to have worked out well. You attacked a dementor, a being that embodies despair. You managed to drive it off in a way that has never been done. And you managed to save the younger miss Greengrass's soul from being sucked out."

Suddenly there was an exclamation of, "Harry!"

Then Harry was covered by a sobbing Hermione. Her exclamation woke the two Greengrass sisters, who looked nervous. Daphne said, "thank you for saving my sister."

Harry smiled over the bushy hair in front of him, "it was my pleasure. Contrary to what Malfoy would have you believe, I do not hate all Slytherins, just the bullies."

Then Astoria spoke up, "really?"

Harry smiled, "had I not met Malfoy, I would probably be in Slytherin myself."

Although Daphne didn't show it, Harry knew she was surprised. "How are you in Gryffindor then?"

"I asked, the hat allowed me to go where I wanted." Harry told them.

Before Harry could say anything else Hermione said, "don't do that Harry. I thought you were going to die." She was still sobbing. "If I lost you, I would have no one. You're the brother I never had, I don't want to lose you."

Harry hugged her, "I'm sorry 'mione, you're the sister I never had too. I'll try not to almost die again."

When Hermione finally managed to stop sobbing and retook her seat Daphne asked, "so what kind of magic did you use to hurt and drive off the Dementor?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I remember kicking it, then I felt an overload of energy. After that it's hazy, I remember green, then I think I blacked out."

Daphne said, "well you somehow managed to get green lightning to shoot from your hand, wandlessly."

As Harry looked stupefied a new voice spoke up. "I believe I have a good idea of what happened." The voice was soft, and seemed to have an almost musical quality to it. The four looked up to see a man, who was not wearing the normal wizards robes. He also had a sword strapped to one hip. "I did something very similar in my youth. It was the first time I had used magic. I was fighting a pair of Urgals, large powerful beings, and my only weapon was my bow. I felt a build up of energy, and as I loosed an arrow at my foes I spoke the first thing that came to mind. At the time I believe it was a curse, but it turns out it was actually a word that described the true nature of fire. The result was a fiery explosion that killed both Urgals. The difference between me and you is that I used a word, you did not."

Harry looked dismayed, "does that mean I'm not normal?"

The man smiled, "yes, it shows that you have a great deal of power, as well as a powerful mind. Anyone can do magic without the words, but it requires a mental strength that few have. For example, if you spoke the words, in ancient Alegesian, burn that door. Magic would burn the door, even if your thoughts shifted to me. However if you attempted to do it wordlessly, and your attention shifted, so then would the focus of magic."

Harry was quite for a moment, "can you teach me? I want to be able to do so again if I ever have to fight a Dementor again."

The man cocked his head, "I believe, I might be able to. During free periods. But probably not. I shall be quite busy. Should you pass the dragon's test however, I will be happy to teach you. Although I do not believe you will fail the test."

Astoria asked, "um, sir? Who are you? And what's the dragon's test?"

The man laughed, "ah yes, I had forgotten, none of you were at the feast. Very well, I am Professor Eragon Shadeslayer. Although I'd prefer it if you called me Ebrithal. I'm your DADA and Weapons professor. I'm also the rider of a true dragon. The dragon's test is when you touch a dragon's egg. If an egg hatches, you touch the hatchling and become a dragon rider. And yes I'm aware of the laws about dragon breeding, they do not apply as true dragon's are sentient beings, not magical creatures. They are capable of speech, via a mind link, and are born with more natural wisdom and cunning then any other species. They also live forever, providing they are not killed. As do their riders." Then he smiled, "now I believe it's time for you to go back to sleep. I shall take my leave." With that, he rose from the chair he had sat it, and left the hospital wing.

The next day was the start of classes. When the four of them got to the great hall they split up. Part of the way through the meal they each got their timetables. Harry's schedule was: Monday; Transfiguration, 10-11 am. Charms, 3-4 pm. Tuesday; Herbology, 9-10 am. History, 2-4 pm. Wednesday; Runes, 10-11 am. Astronomy 11:30-12:30 pm. Thursday; DADA, 10-11 am. Mental Magics, 1-3 pm. Friday; Weapons, 8-10 am. Potions, 2-3 pm.

Hermione's timetable was a bit conflicting however. Monday; Transfiguration, 10-11 am. Enchanting, 2-4. Charms, 3-4 pm. Tuesday; Herbology, 9-10 am. History, 2-4 pm. Wednesday; Runes, 10-11 am. Astronomy, 11:30-12:30 pm. Thursday; DADA, 10-11 am. Arithmancy, 1-2 pm. Mental Magics, 1-3 pm. Friday: CoMC, 1-2 pm. Potions, 2-3 pm.

Harry would latter find out what Daphne and Astoria's schedules were. Daphne had: Monday; Transfiguration, 10-11 am. Herbology, 1-3 pm. Tuesday; Charms, 9-10 am. History, 2-4 pm. Wednesday; Runes, 10-11 am. Thursday; DADA, 10-11 am. Arithmancy, 1-2 pm. Astronomy, 11:30-12:30 pm. Friday; Politics, 9-11 am. Potions, 2-3 pm.

Astoria however had: Monday; Transfiguration, 9-10 am. Tuesday; Charms, 10-11 am. Astronomy, 11:30-12:30 pm. Wednesday; History, 10-11 am. DADA, 3-4 pm. Thursday; Potions, 1-3 pm. Friday; Herbology, 10-11 am. She had a much easier schedule due to only being a second year, and not yet having any electives.

But for now, Harry was content, no new classes yet.

It was now Thursday. Harry had already had most of his classes. Transfiguration consisted of review of last year, as did charms. Herbology introduced them to the next greenhouse. History was more interesting then it ever had been before. Runes was an introduction to the class, and astronomy was also review. And now Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting in the DADA classroom. Around the room were about fifty smooth oval stones. They were in nearly any color you could imagine, from the deepest blues to the brightest reds, from vibrant greens to golden yellow. Also around the room were different weapons, and many bookshelves full of both books and scrolls. There were also several vivid images, non-moving, but incredibly lifelike. After waiting about five minutes the professor, Eragon, finally arrived. He spoke lightly, his voice strong yet musical. "Wands away class. Today's lesson is not a practical one." There was a bit of grumbling at that. "Today you shall be taking a test, the test of the dragons. Where I am from, every person between the ages of eight and twenty take this test once a year, hoping to pass. I will be blunt with you. The chances of anyone in this room passing is below a one in a hundred chance. However, I have found, that where one passes, there is often more in the area. So do not be too surprised if three or four of you do." Some people were obviously confused by that, but no one spoke. "I will not go into the history of the test much, so allow me to say this. Where I come from, there are five main sentient species. Humans are one. The dwarves are another, as are the high elves. There are Urgals, beings similar in looks to an Orc, but as smart as a human. And finally, there are, the dragons. You may have noticed the four dragons outside, they are true dragons, from my homeland. Insult them at your own peril, for they are born with more wisdom, cunning, and intelligence then even the founders. Or most of them are anyway. These stones around the walls, they are true dragon eggs. The test is simple, these eggs were entrusted to the dragon riders, of whom I am the leader. Just after being laid, a spell is placed on them. They only hatch when the person they choose touches the egg. You shall each go around, and touch the eggs for a few moments, until either one hatches, or you have tried them all. Should one hatch you must touch the hatchling with your wand hand. This will bond your souls, giving you a chance to eventually gain abilities that would otherwise be impossible for you. But be warned, should you touch another's hatchling, before they themselves have, you will be severely punished. And I don't mean point deduction or detention. The actual punishment for stealing another's hatchling, is death. Of both the thief, and the hatchling, as to do so messes up their heads, turning them insane and unable to function properly. You have been warned. Now get to it."

As the group moved around the room many of them were nervous. The first one to get a dragon was Hermione, a sky blue egg rocked when she touched it, before breaking open. Hesitantly she touched it with her right hand, before collapsing onto a cushion, and the hatchling crawled up next to her. Next was Neville, his dragon was golden. Then Tracy Davis got one, a grey dragon. Next was Daphne Greengrass, who got a deep blue dragon. And finally Harry got one. The hatchling the exact same shade of green as his eyes. When he touched it, he understood why the others collapsed. Cold fire ran through his veins, until he sank into darkness.

 **So here you have a few of the people who will become dragon riders. Korin Dragoon, some of those were correct, and some of them weren't. More dragon riders will be introduced next chapter, and not all of them will be cannon characters. I already had written a few chapters on this, so all the dragon riders for this year at Hogwarts have already been chosen, although more could be chosen for next year. Anyway, Frost out.**


	3. Dragon Riders

**Hey, Frost here. Here's the third, and last prewritten, chapter of Inheritance, posted for your reading pleasure. Hope you like it, and remember to leave a comment on what you think, I do read every comment I get. Also, I own nothing!**

Chapter 3: Dragon Riders

When Harry finally woke, the only ones left in the classroom were Hermione, Neville, Parvati(her dragon was a deep mahogany brown), Tracy, Daphne, Professor Eragon, himself, and the dragons. Eragon smiled, "good, now that you are all awake I can start. First off, congratulations on being picked by a dragon. Second, your dragons will need to stay with you, for at least the first few weeks. Later, once they are bigger, they will be able to stay with the adult dragons. But until then, they will need to eat a lot. You should take them to every class, except for potions. On Saturday and Sunday you will be meeting with either myself, Arya, Kevin, or Flora to start your training."

"If they need to eat a lot, how will we feed them?" Daphne asked.

"Call for Dobby, and ask him for food for your dragon. He will bring it." Then Eragon smiled, "for now though, here, feed them this." He handed each of them several bite sized chunks of meat. Harry watched in amazement as the dragon quickly ate it all, before curling up against his chest and falling asleep.

"What do we call them?" Parvati asked.

Eragon smiled, "once they are a bit older they will help you decide. Until they do, just refer to them by their color. It will be less confusing."

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Now you go to your next class. I will see you later." Eragon said with a slight smile.

Two days later Harry was outside with the other newly chosen Dragon Riders. They were down near the forbidden forest, although not near the CoMC classes or Hagrid's Hut. The four adult dragons were laying down in front of them, their riders standing before them. Each of the new riders was sitting down, their dragon hatchlings crawling about or snoozing on their laps. Besides Harry, there were several other new riders. Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Katie, Fred, and George from Gryffindor were there. From Ravenclaw were Padma Patil, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood. Hufflepuff had contributed Susan Bones and a guy named Joseph Newman who was a fifth year. From Slytherin were Daphne, Tracy, Astoria, and a sixth year girl named Anastasia Zabini. Hermione's sky blue hatchling was curled up in her lap, reading along with her rider as she read. Neville's gold hatchling was snoozing contentedly on Neville's lap as he stared at him in wonder. Parvati's and Padma's hatchlings, mahogany brown and sandy gold respectively, were twinned around each other as they napped between the sisters. Katie's lavender hatchling was watching as Fred and George's hatchlings(both of them being the same scarlet color) wrestled playfully. Cho had an ebony hatchling, which had climbed up onto her head and was looking about, the girl herself was meditating. Luna had a pale white-pink hatchling that was wandering about inquisitively. Susan had a hatchling that was the same color as blood and was lazing about on her lap as Susan stroked her. Joseph, "call me Joe", Newman had an orange hatchling which he was sketching. Daphne's deep blue hatchling seemed to be playing a game of tag with Tracy's grey hatchling and Astoria's night black hatchling. Anastasia Zabini had a brilliant silver hatchling, who seemed to be trying to tickle her. Harry's own emerald green dragon was curled up against him. Eragon smiled at them, "welcome, newly chosen riders. For the next few weeks we shall be meeting here, twice a week. Although you are in school you will be expected to study the subjects assigned at these meetings. I will suggest endeavoring to finish all school work as quickly as possible, so that you might be able to keep up with the group. Now as some people may not be very aquatinted with others in the group, I want everyone to introduce themselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I shall start. I am Eragon Shadeslayer. I like my partner, Saphira, and my mate Arya. I also enjoy sword fighting and learning new things about how this world works. I dislike war and despise traitors, terrorists, and tyrants. My hobbies are writing poetry and stories, and experimenting to find out new things about the world. My dream for the future is to see a day when dragons can once more fly over this world without fear."

The beautiful high elf standing beside him then spoke up. She wore thigh high tan leather boots, brown pants, a green tunic, a silver circlet, and an emerald green sword at her hip. Her voice was soft, light and musical. At the same time it carried an underlying authority, giving a hint of royalty, demanding respect. "I am Arya Shadeslayer. I like flowers, forests, and history. I dislike arrogant humans and those who look down on others due to race or gender. My hobbies are archery, riddle games, and growing flowers. My dream for the future is for the Dragons and Elves to once more flourish."

The next to speak up was the other male. He was a half human half elf like Eragon. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes, although his facial features were incredibly similar to Eragon's. He wore a teal and red flight suit, brown boots, thick brown leather gloves, and had pair of goggles hanging around his neck. He also had a sea green sword at his waist. His voice was louder than the other two, more rough, but kind. "I am Kevan Bladeforge. I like sky racing, smithing, and practical jokes. I dislike those who take a joke to far and rainstorms. My hobby is flying with my partner, Mirathral. My dream for the future is to find a mate and start a family of my own."

The final half elf half human started speaking. She was almost a carbon copy of Arya, the only differences being what they wore and the fact that she carried herself differently. Where Arya carried herself as a noble, she carried herself as one who enjoyed being around others, her green eyes carrying a hint of mischief. She wore a pair of black leather boots, blue jeans, and a lavender shirt. She also had an amethyst spear of some sort over her back. "Yo! I'm Flora Moonblade. I like dragons and gemstones. I dislike arrogant jackasses and ignorant pricks. My hobby is cloud watching. My dream for the future is to discover the origin of magic."

Then Eragon said, "now remember when I said that dragons have more intelligence than most humans? Well, they cannot talk as you can, their mouths are shaped wrong. Instead, they speak through their minds, which can be a little disconcerting at first, so don't be startled."

The next thing they knew there was a vast presence around them. The voice was deep, but definitely female. " _I am Saphira Brightscales, the eldest dragon. I am bonded to Eragon, and mated to Fírnen. I enjoy riddle games and discussing philosophy. I dislike sheep, mostly because I hate picking wool out of my teeth. My hobby is melting rock into different designs and teasing Eragon. My dream is for dragons to fly over the entire Earth without fear._ "

Then she withdrew, only to be replaced by an equally vast presence. This voice was very deep, and unmistakable male. " _I am Fírnen Silverclaw. I am bonded to Arya and mated to Saphira. I enjoy sleeping and hunting. I dislike windstorms as it messes with my landings. My hobby is trying new alcoholic drinks. My dream, I have already accomplished it._ "

The next presence was not nearly as vast, but was definitely ancient. It was quieter than the other two, soft but deep. " _I am Mirathral. I am bonded to Kevan. I like racing. I dislike those who make fun of my size. My hobby is sleeping and I have never though about my dream._ "

The final presence was the smallest, but still far more potent than even Dumbledore. The voice was soft, but carried a hint of playfulness. " _I am Amethyst. I am bonded to Flora. I like flying and beating Mirathral in races. I dislike the cold. My hobby is flying. I don't really have a dream._ "

Eragon nodded and gave the new riders a moment to recover from the powerful presences of the dragons. "Now it's your turn, let's start with Hufflepuff, move on to Ravenclaw, then Slytherin, and end with Gryffindor."

Joe started, "hey, I'm Joseph Newman, but please, call me Joe. I like drawing people and creatures I see. I dislike politics, it's to complicated if you ask me. My hobby is drawing, and my dream is to be a world renowned artist." He had neat brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"My name is Susan Bones. I like spending time with my Auntie. I dislike bullies and a foul toad of a woman named Umbridge. My hobby is researching Golemancy. And my dream is to reestablish the Bones family." She had long, straight red hair and hazel eyes.

"I am Cho Chang. I like Quidditch. I dislike the expectations my father has placed on me. My hobby is playing Quidditch. My dream is to become an international Quidditch player." The pretty girl had long, straight black hair and black eyes.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I like making up animals and talking about them to see other people's reactions. I dislike those who judge others without getting to know them. My hobby is painting, and my dream is to take over the Quibbler." The girl had pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes.

The brown skinned, black haired, and black eyed Indian witch was next. "My name is Padma Patil. I enjoy writing and spending time with my sister. I dislike most of the males in Ravenclaw. My hobby is writing fiction and I haven't decided on my dream yet."

"I am Daphne Greengrass. I like politics and spending time with my family. I despise Draco Malfoy and most of the males in Slytherin. My hobbies are working on runic arrays and learning about old legends. My dream, that's private." She had corn blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass! I like fighting and pranking. I don't like Draco Malfoy. I don't have any hobbies currently. And I don't know what my dream is." She also had corn blonde hair and blue eyes, looking very much like a smaller Daphne. However her personality was far more upbeat and outgoing than her sister.

Then it was Tracy, "my name's Tracy Davis. I like potions and learning to use a sword. I don't like what most wizards seem to think a woman's place is. I don't have any hobbies and I haven't decided on a dream." She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

The next voice was soft, and spoke in an Italian accent. "I am Anastasia Zabini. I have a few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are varied and include teasing my younger brother Blaise Zabini. My dreams for the future are for me to know." She had long, silky black hair and green eyes.

"I'm Fred Weasley,"

"I'm George Weasley,"

"And we like pranking people."

"We dislike our younger brother and most Slytherins."

"Our hobbies are creating new spells and potions for jokes and pranks."

"And our dream is to start a joke shop." The twins had bright red orange hair and brown eyes. They were also identical.

"I'm Katie Bell. I enjoy hanging out with my best friends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. I dislike listening to Oliver Wood's Quidditch rants. My hobby is playing Quidditch. My dream, I haven't decided yet." She had shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes.

Next was the completely identical twin to Padma, "I'm Parvati Patil. I like getting all the interesting pieces of gossip from around school and hanging out with my sister. I dislike being looked down on for being both foreign and a woman. My hobby is co-running the Hogwarts rumor mill and betting pool. I don't have a dream yet either."

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom. I like herbology and gardening. I dislike bullies and people calling me a coward. My hobby is gardening. I don't have a dream yet." Although nervous, the brown haired brown eyed boy managed to mostly keep his voice level.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I like reading and discovering new information. I dislike most people in Gryffindor's study habits, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. My hobby is reading. My dream is to be a researcher and discover everything about magic." She had long, bushy brown hair and light brown eyes.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you all. I like to read fiction books, especially fantasy. I also love to fly. I really hate Draco Malfoy, bullies, my relatives, Voldemort, people who want to get to know the Boy-Who-Lived, and Basilisks. My hobby is playing Quidditch. My dream is to someday have a real family."

"Any particular reason you hate Basilisks Potter?" Daphne asked.

"You try getting nearly eaten by a snake bigger then you while it's lying down. Tell me if you come away from that not despising them." Harry grumbled.

Tracy blinked, "when'd you meet a Basilisk?"

"What do you think was petrifying people last year?" Harry shot back sarcastically.

Susan had gone white, "there's a Basilisk in the school?"

"It's dead, don't worry." Harry told her.

"How big was it? And how'd you kill it?" Tracy asked, excited.

"I dunno how big it was. At the time I was more worried about not getting eaten. But it was taller than I was while it was laying down. It was probably around, 80-90 feet long. Not sure. And I got lucky. Dumbledore's Phoenix brought me the sorting hat before pecking out the snakes eyes. The hat had the sword of Gryffindor in it, and I managed to stab it through the roof of the basilisk's mouth." He lifted up a sleeve, "one of its fangs got me, right here. Luckily Fwakes was still there, Phoenix tears have amazing healing properties."

The rest of the group seemed stunned before their minds were enveloped by Saphira's, " _it is an impressive feat to kill a beast of that size with no training. Even if it was due to luck you should be proud of yourself._ " And then she withdrew.

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

Eragon nodded, "she is correct. However! We have used all of our time for this meeting, so you lot should go to your next classes. Meet back here in three days."

 **So yeah, this has the list of the new dragon riders, and the colors of their dragons. I haven't written the fourth chapter yet, so leave a comment to suggest names for the dragons because...well...'cause quite frankly...I suck at naming things...  
Anyway, as I said, I haven't written the fourth chapter yet, and I've been concentrating more on my other stories, so it might be a little while before this gets updated. Oh and if a character didn't get a dragon and you think they should've...well...there's always fourth year's batch. Anyway, Frost out.**


End file.
